Vampire Games
by Genki.no.Showaa
Summary: We find our friends in trouble visiting Anzu in New York! Crossover with In The Forests of the Night. Hai, vampires are here.
1. Chapter 1

It is a crossover between In the Forests of the Night and Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Ahhh…The REVAMP of Vampire Games, I have bugged myself about the grammar lately. So here is a request from myself, JadeElizabeth! Oh yeah, profanity is added. This _is_ a mature rated fan fiction. Although I wonder…is profanity the showing of a mature being? Oh well read, review, and best of all enjoy the story. Any comment such as criticism, writing tips, or a nice note would be fine! Arigato-gozaimas!

3/27/08: Hey! Uh... sorry about my readers... there were like five or something. I lost my old password so I made a new account.

**-Disclaimer-** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own any of the characters: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is created by Kazuki Takahashi Sensei. I also do not own, In the Forests of the Night, which is created by Amelia At-water Rhodes.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Anzu actually gave us the money to go and visit her in New York just to see her dance," Yugi said sitting on the bus waiting to leave. His face was a blush, daydreaming about spending time with the girl in a leotard.

"Chill Yugi, it is not like it will be night by then," Jonouchi told him.

"New York is on the other side of the world, wouldn't it be night already by the time we get there?" Honda questioned.

"That is right," Yugi said putting his finger on his lips acting innocent.

"Well, we should nap on our way, it is just about five hours until our stop," Jonouchi said.

In the Forests of the Night

"It is getting dark and it is almost time for me to feed," said Risika standing in her human form. She stared at the large, silver moon hair blew through the cold night.

She shivers a bit.

Risika then turned into a hawk to get ready to find someone to feed on.

"I need rich blood," Risika said in her mind, "Blood of a victor, like me..."

Risika moved towards the location of where she felt Aubrey's energy. She thought a challenge would be better for finding blood.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Wake up Jonouchi! We are here," Honda shook Jonouchi to awaken him.

"I am up Honda! You do not need to kick me!" Jonouchi said and shoved Honda aside.

"Uh, guys, you might want to hurry up so we can see Anzu," Yugi was becoming anxious.

"We are coming..." The both said dragging themselves along.

"Where are those guys? They were supposed to be here about a couple of...Aah!" Anzu gasped as she felt the jolt go up through her spine and into her head. Soon after, she collapsed lifeless on the ground.

"Anzu we are here...Anzu?" Jonouchi said.

"I wonder where she is," Yugi said looking around the apartment.

"Look, it is a blood trail..." Honda said and followed it, cluelessly.

As they followed along behind Honda, they found Anzu.

"Anzu! Wake up!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, I think she's dead..." Jonouchi said.

"I will call the ambulance," Honda stood up and reached the phone.

"Why would any one want to do this to Anzu?" Yugi said with tears welding up in his eyes.

"Yugi, stop crying. You are not helping Anzu." Jonouchi said, with his hand on Yugis' shoulder, "Come on, we have to find something to cover her, its cold and the least we can do is keep her body warm if there's anymore life in her,"

While everyone was out leaving the body unattended, a figure with dark blond hair and black Bengal tiger stripes in her hair took Anzu away. Then everyone went back to where Anzus' body was.

"Hey, where is Anzu?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Some one took her!" Yugi gasped, dropping the blanket to cover his mouth.

"Look, a second trail of something," Jonouchi pointed.

"The ambulance said...hey, where is Anzu?" Honda asked.

"She went through this trail," Yugi said.

"But how? I thought Anzu was dead..." Honda asked himself.

"I know who took her," said a young man entering with dark hair, eyes, and clothing. He wore an upside-down cross as a pendant on his neck.

"How did you get in here?" Jonouchi stood up and yelled at the figure.

"Heh, I come and go. If you are just going to ask me questions, then I guess all that I should do is answer. You want to know who took your friend, Anzu. You'll have to say so in a properly, peaceful manner. By the way, my name is Aubrey..." he said taking his knife from his hand and put his lips against them in a fashionable style.

"Aubrey..." Yugi whispered at first, he then yelled out, "Aubrey, who took Anzu!"

"I see, the short one speaks," He snickered, "Alright. My blood sister, Risika took her. She is looking for me, and so she took your friend,"

"Monster," Jonouchi whispered.

"Huh? What is that? Did you call me a monster? No, Risika and I are vampires, and I am so glad you are here."

"Why is that?" Honda asked in an angry voice.

"Because I am going to suck you guys dry!" Aubrey said aiming his knife towards Honda and the others.

"Aubrey..." Risika said, pausing Aubrey in his tracks.

"This is Risika," Aubrey smiled.

"Hmm... I see you brought some snacks...for me..." Risika said heading towards Aubrey to try and attack.

"What is going on?" Honda said confused.

"Now, how about you just give up and lose like you usually do," Risika said wrestling Aubrey down and changing forms so he would not be able to morph into her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What's with this site? Or my processor rather. Oo The first sentence doubles itself and I have to come in here and change it. UGH. I wish things were easier...

"I am more powerful than before Risika, trust me on this," Aubrey growled and pushed her over, trying to bite her.

"Guys get out before it is...t-..." Some one whispered above.

"I hear Anzu! Anzu where are you?" Yugi yelled out, "Annnnn-zuuuuu!"

"Hush it Yugi!" Jonouchi said putting his hand on top Yugis' mouth.

Yugi sighed inside and thought, _I am sure I heard Anzus' voice, I know..._

Then the person let out a scream.

"That sounded like Anzu!" Jonouchi said.

"That is what I was trying to explain, Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well we better catch her before the vampires do," Honda suggested.

"Not so fast, you delicious morsels," Risika said licking her lips.

"I get to chow down on them first!" Aubrey fought with his knife out again and managed to scythe Risikas' face, "That will give me time to eat them before you do..."

"Yugi move!" Jonouchi said pushing him aside. Instead of Yugi being bitten Jonouchi was the caught.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi and Honda said aloud.

"No one hurts Jonouchi but me!" Honda said and went to go out and punch them.

"Honda! No, do not do it!" Yugi screamed, covering his eyes.

But it was too late. Honda went for the punch. Instead of punching his opponent, he froze still.

"I...can...not...move...Yugi...g..." Honda said through his teeth, since he could not move his mouth.

In moments, in front of Yugi, Honda collapsed.

"What did you do to Honda?" Yugi stood as still as possible pretending to be brave.

"I used my power to make the air pressure around him become heavy. It gets hard to breathe and eventually can crush his lungs. It's interesting, is it not?" Aubrey said and laughed.

"That is not funny." Yugi scowled.

"Who said it was funny? May be not to you, but I know the weakness of _all_ humans. You have something I have heard about. I want it." Aubrey scoffed and pointed to the triangular object hanging near Yugi's chest.

"Not my Millennium Puzzle! No, I have made a friend within this puzzle and I will not let you take him unless you take me down first, even if I die I know that he will take over and banish you!"

"That's a lot to say from a short kid, huh Aubrey?" Risika said standing against the wall, "Hmph, do you really think we should waste our time with him? We have had enough to feed on. Leave him be for one more day,"

Then Risika left.

"You are safe this time little Yugi, but I know where you will be at, at all times...so do not be surprised if we meet again. Heh heh heh..." Aubrey laughed, and disappeared through the shadows.

"Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda? …Anyone?" Yugi was alone, with only his friends near by on the ground weak or dead in Anzus' apartment. Then there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Did you call us?" It was the Ambulance here to take Anzu.

"Yes, but now there are more people who are gone, no not _just people_, my _friends_...please can you find away to awaken them? Or can I just watch over them, they must have _some_ life left." Yugi pleaded.

He had tears in his eyes, looking at the man who checked over for Jonouchis' pulse. It seemed like he was about to fill up with tears as well, every time he looked over at Yugi. But the man closed his eyes and concentrated on the pulse and on Yugis' words. It took a long while to have him decide.

"We will keep them; they still have a bit of life. But it is not that easy to figure out. It will take a miracle for them to be okay again. But we will keep watch we promise, no _I_ promise," He said and carried them away.

Yugi tried settling on Anzu's couch in her apartment. He was trying to rid all the horrible things that happened. He closed his eyes for a while, and then he dozed off.

A/N: Conversations are usually going inside Yugis mind between his dark side and himself...

Dark Yugi talking is this: "_Xx(words here)xX_"

Yugi talking is this: "_0o0(words here)0o0_"

Dialogue also italicized to help reading. Italics are slanted writing.

_XxYugixX_

_0o0Yes, my Darkness?0o0 _Sitting on the ground of his Dark side.

_XxI want to care for you but as long as you keep trying to stop me from helping you are never going to rid these horrible memories. Do you not agree? Putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.xX_

_0o0But...my Darkness, I just want to be like you. Not afraid.0o0 _He stood up and said.

_XxI learned that being afraid is normal, aibou. There is not anything wrong with that anymore, but I want to feel needed.xX_

_0o0No...Goodbye my Darkness.0o0_

Yugi had awoken after the conversation with his Darkness.

_0o0I want to do all I can for my friends, by myself this time. I want it to mean something...to me.0o0_

His Darkness just nodded as if anything that Yugi did was now fine with him although it really wasn't. He planned to go whenever he felt it was okay. And If Yugi had complained he would just stay as he was like in Ancient Times. Yugi went out side to smell the New York air. It was something he was not used to, and yet it was as close as Domino City's smell of when he was back and everything was fine. Yugi once again closed his eyes.

_0o0Everything was fine.0o0_

_XxNot quite, aibou. Not everything is fine with everyone.xX_

_0o0My Darkness, do you wish for things to become the same again?0o0_

_XxI want everything to become okay with everyone. But I am afraid. Not in a physical manner. If everything were perfect what would I do without you? What would happen if you had friends but not the ones you know now? Not the people you love so dearly? How would you feel then aibou? Everything would feel perfect at one point, but at another point it is a thing with many left out spaces.xX_

_0o0I understand my Darkness. But...0o0_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi stared straight ahead. He saw her, Risika. It was only a silhouette image, the outline was very descriptive, but the inside was dark and unclear from his view. She was just standing there, was she looking at Yugi too? Was she waiting for him to make the first move? Or was it something else?

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, he was still exhausted.

_XxAibou, wake up. We must keep an eye out on Risika. She might attack.xX_

_0o0You take over. I'm tired...0o0_

_XxYugi, don't be lazy wake up!xX_

Yugi had awoken again. He growled a bit and saw a blurry image of Risika. Still standing there but this time she seemed closer. Yugi rubbed his eyes for another second. Then he heard breathing behind him.

"Heh heh heh, oh little Yugi..." It was Aubrey; he had taken out his knife.

"Aubrey..." Yugi whispered very wearily.

"Would you like me to kill you now, quickly," He said then wrapped himself around Yugis' neck with his knife, "or would you like to have a nice, slow death?"

"I would rather not to choose," He said. But it was actually his dark side. The name Yugi had been calling his darkness for sometime now.

"Well, that is good, I will get to choose." Aubrey whispered in Yugis' alter egos' ear and licked his lips.

"Not really," Yugis' alter ego answered and saw a flaming candle from last night. He tried to reach it with his foot, very slowly, but the blade would seem to get closer to his neck. Aubrey held tighter.

"This is a fun game for you is it not Yugi? I hear you like games, _very_ much." He snarled pulling his alter ego back and putting the knife even closer.

Yugis' darkness was able to reach for the candle and managed to get it off the shoji table. It lay slanted. All he needed to do was wait for it to reach him.

"I am not Yugi, I am the _Darkness_. You will repay with all you have done to my friends. I want you and Risika to play a game with me. If you win you can choose whatever you want for your prize. If I win...I get to play a penalty game with you." He smiled.

"Games…!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Fine then," He let go of the _Darkness_ and called out to Risika.

"I have got everything set, we will play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who will go first," the _Darkness_ snickered. Little did they know _he_ was the King of Games.

"I always win at Rock-Paper-Scissors, let's do this," Risika gloated.

They moved their fists 3 times; it was a 3 out of 3 game. The first time Risika got rock, Aubrey had scissors, and the _Darkness _had rock. The 2nd time Aubrey had paper, Risika had Rock, and the _Darkness _had scissors. Then it was the last game. Slowly, the _Darkness _paid much attention to his opponents' moves in the past. Risika chose rock twice, he was at a tie. Aubrey chose scissors and paper he had won against him. Then...there it was the last move. The _Darkness'_ hand became flat for paper. Then Aubrey chose scissors, again. Risika had rock.

"I win, now...what do I do?" He said with his head on his hands.

"See this candle; it is lying on its side correct? Well, we have to find away to pick it up with things around you except the players. Then we have this bottle of poisons that will make even the most immortal sleep forever. Which means, the longer you take to pick up the candle the more pressure will be inside this bottle to make it explode. Do you understand? The last person standing whenever this bottle explodes after ones' fault. Is the winner...So let's play the game," The _Darkness_ explained.

"Sounds simple," Aubrey said. '_I'll just cheat by using my magic powers. Then I will be the most superior vampire. There will be no more Risika and this so-called Dark Yugi.'_

"Are you going to start _little_ Aubrey?" Risika taunted.

"I will now," Aubrey saw a string, he groped for it and then he tied it around the handle of the candle and moved it closer to the bottle.

"Now it is Risikas' turn." The _Darkness_ pointed.

Risika was a good strategist. So she sat for a while. She took the string around the handle, tied it on the wax. Lifted it up, tied the other end of the string around the bottle lifted that up also, "I am finished."

It was the _Darkness'_ turn. He found a cork opener. Tied it to a thread spool he found in the hallway and used it as a pulley, Dark Yugi took the candles' string, unwrapped it, wound a small loop to the candle, then attached the rest of the string to the spool he found on the other side. He pulled the candles' side a bit, went around, pulled the spool attached to the bottle cork a bit. Took a cloth and put it around his face so he was able to breathe. The two objects were about to intersect. Then the _Darkness _yanked the spool. The cork opened up the candle went inside the bottle; the bottle began to smoke up. Then the bottle had exploded. A smoke of poison came out. He whispered, 'penalty game' the Darkness escaped, closed the door and ran off.

_XxI think I win; they cannot win to my penalty games.xX_

_0o0Thank you my Darkness.0o0_

_XxIt is okay now Partner. Everything will be fine.xX_

Yugi and his Darkness might have thought that Risika and Aubrey would be gone and over with. But nothing goes by that easy. Risika and Aubrey decided to make a team. Risika carried Aubrey in her hawk form and flew towards Yugi.

"Do not think that you can get away from us that easy. We are over the top of immortal." Aubrey said.

"I can see that now, but how did you manage to escape so quickly?" The _Darkness_ asked.

"We are master magicians; we have powers from far back before your time. If you knew anything." Risika said touching her hair.

_0o0How do we defeat master magicians?0o0_

_XxI do not know. I only wish that I could remember what had happened in the past of long ago that my parents had told me. There is still so much that I do not know about my Pharaoh life, like my parents' stories...xX_

_0o0I want to go home...0o0_

_XxBut we cannot go home. We do not have Jonouchi with us; remember he has the tickets to get us back. And we have no chance of going to visit them now. We are surrounded. If we go there, when we think no one is around. They will appear. Remember what Aubrey said?xX_

_0o0Yes, I do now. I understand what you mean now. If I am correct you are saying that if we go and visit Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu, that they will follow. They might kill them while they are there, permanently?0o0_

_XxThat is correct, Partner.xX_

_0o0Yes, my Darkness, do what you may need to do.0o0_

Then the _Darkness _chuckled at how foolish the vampires were. He had an idea of how to defeat them. Or at least make them leave him and his friends alone.

"Why are you chuckling?" Risika said worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are Mai and that person doing Jonouchi, do you know?" Anzu asked.

"Risika will be the victor, Mai will be defeated." He replied, in a zombie like tone.

"What do you mean Mai will lose?" Honda exclaimed in a question form, "I thought we were all friends! What do you think you are thinking? This is the lady that hurt you!"

"Shut up Honda! I do not need you to tell me anything!" Jonouchi yelled glaring at Honda from across the room.

"Anzu, I do not think this is actually Jonouchi, do you? Would he really think about Mai this way?" Honda whispered.

"Well, Honda. I do not know. Remember long ago that they were rivals? No one knows greatly about Mai," Anzu answered.

Mai scratched Risika a couple times, when she was not paying mind. Every time Risika did not pay attention. Jonouchi moved or did something in pain. Mai didn't understand why. She thought that there was something going on between them. _"Jonouchi," _She thought, _"I would wish you would tell me what was going on. Why did this happen? I cannot hear you, and nonetheless I wish I did, I really do."_ Mai sighed.

"Look, a dagger. Why is this here?" Anzu asked and picked it up, "Oh, I feel power..." Her eyes faded. Everything began spiraling in Anzus' vision. Everything began to change into a sinister view. Like her dream...except she could see what she was after in a crimson color. This was all part of Risikas' plan. It was effective, "I must murder Honda," She said and headed towards him quickly.

"Anzu what are you thinking? Just because I said you had fangs does not mean you have to run after me for it! Anzu what are you doing!" Honda shrieked. It was his nightmare again. Over and over he thought of that sight. So colorful, so real...he could feel hurt. Was he really gone? He couldn't move, once more. He had tried so hard.

"Great work Anzu. Now, head for Mai, kill her now." Jonouchi ordered.

"Of course my master..." Anzu said and headed for the shield. She engraved the knife through the shield, without pain like human beings would have. She walked closer and closer to Mai.

"Anzu! Thank goodness you are here. Thank you, come on! We have to go before Risika realizes she's frozen again!" Mai exclaimed.

"No, I am here to execute you. Risika is my master. You are my food. Lay down on your knees and I will give you the quickest end..." Anzu said.

"Jonouchi, do something. Please, help!" Mai yelled out.

It took awhile, Jonouchi heard her voice. However, he was under Risika's rule. Anzu was already polluted with the vampire infection she could not be stopped. Honda...was frozen in a deep slumber of nowhere. As soon as she knew it, Mai closed her eyes and had just shut down. Everything began to fade away. Was all of her time with her friends' fictional now? She was on her own once more? Or was she gone and her friends never thought she existed? Whatever happened, Mai was not there. It seemed like another shadow realm, but there was nothing there, not a soul. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She pinched herself. She knew she was alive, but why was everything burning in her body? Then she began to feel the room whirling. Then she heard breaking glass. Was this how everything ended? Is this her misery?

"Jonouchi..." She said quietly and slept away.

Back with Yugi and his Darkness--

It had been three days. Yugi and his darkness had no clue whether or not things would be safe to go to the hospital. They had not eaten for a while. Since Yugi had only brought five American dollars with him to New York. Anzu had told him that she would pay for everything. But Anzu was gone. She was in the sanatorium.

_0o0Will we know when it is safe to go to the hospital? We cannot desert our friends.0o0_

_XxYou are correct. I do not comprehend why I did not try to do so before. I am sorry. This is my complete responsibility.xX_

_0o0I do not see a problem in that my Darkness. I know that things will be fine. They always are.0o0_

_XxI do not know Yugi. I am not so sure.xX_

_0o0Let us go, spend our last dollars to eat.0o0_

Risika had exited the hospital. She turned to her hawk form to go to the library. She had her fun. Once she had reached her destination she turned to her human form, turned on the computer. She waited and typed in 'search' then she entered, 'Mutou, Yugi'. There was a list of web sites that had all of the information about Yugi. Risika was only able to view his gaming status. He was known to be a winner of many games.

'_If only I could figure out what kind of games. What are his weaknesses?' _Risika thought. Then she sent a crash through the computer on purpose, and walked out. She looked around for a while outside. She smelled something. It was the scent of burgers. She remembered that Anzu had a note in her apartment that had things to do. One of them talked about Burgers. She went to where the scent traveled, entered the place, invisible. Then, there he was. He was by himself, waiting for his order. Risika suddenly went to her visible form, unalarmed that people were around.

"Yugi..." Risika drooled, "I am going to get you this time."

Yugi gasped, "Risika!"

All of the diners at the restaurant stopped eating and stared. They were foolish.

"I have taken over your friends' minds. They belong to me. Jonouchi...do you remember him?" Risika growled.

"What did you do to Jonouchi?" Yugi exclaimed.

Risika snapped her fingers. Then out of the doors came a man with a woman in his arms. It was Jonouchi and Mai.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed.

"No, he's not Jonouchi, not anymore. He is now mine," Risika laughed, "oh, and I can't forget. Your other friends...Anzu and Honda. This person will be my newest vampire. Now listen to me well my vampires, and do what I say. Give your power to Mai!" Risika cried.

Yugi saw a ghastly sight; his friends were listening to someone horrible to the heart. He did not believe it. They were so misshapen. They had fangs, white skin, and blood on them. Mai had awakened.

"Where am I?" She said looking about, "Jonouchi?"

"You are still Kujaku? Okay then, since you decide to not listen…for betraying…Jonouchi! Bring Kujaku, Mai down!" Risika ordered.

"Mai!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Honda, Anzu! Take Yugi down!" Risika pointed. It was a bloody battlefield while Risika stood and chortled. Then Ather appeared. Ather is Risikas' blood mother, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you are doing." Ather said, "Do you know that what you are doing is extremely dangerous? Do you also know-"

"Silence! Ather, I do not need your stupid advice. I do not care if what I do is threatening to others. It is not affecting me, I would not care if it was affecting you, I hate you and you know that. If it was not for you I would have died a happy life with my brother but you, you and Aubrey took it all away from me. Although it has been 300 years since then I still love him, Alexander. You made my parents troubled, my father distraught. Now leave..." Risika growled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jonouchi-kun, it's me! Mai!" Mai said and slapped him.

Jonouchi growled and tried biting her.

"Jonouchi, I am Mai. Do not say you forgot I know you are still in there. Remember you fought this in Battle City? When Marik took your mind over? It is almost the same, even if this person is a parasite. I know you can still take your mind back, Jonouchi. You cannot forget; you cannot forget that your friends need you right now. They are going through the same thing. You have been through this before. You can help them get over it too, come on Jonouchi-kun, please." Mai convinced.

"Mai...?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Yes, Jonouchi-kun, Mai. It's me. Do you remember now?"

"Yeah, I remember… You are going to die, Mai!" Jonouchi exclaimed, visibly fighting in his mind.

Mai closed her eyes again, tightly.

"Anzu, Honda! Please! Wake-up! We are friends!" Yugi cried.

_XxYugi, maybe I can break this curse within them.xX_

_0o0Try my Darkness.0o0_

Yugi was willing to do anything. Yugis' Darkness began trying to rupture the curse with his ancient magic, and then he forgot about what he was told before. His magic was still young compared to Risika's magic.

_XxThere is no use. My magic is still too young.xX_

_0o0You made an effort my Darkness...at least we will fall together, not apart.0o0_

Risika gave a deep sigh inside, feeling a sudden change of heart. _'This doesn't make me any better than others...I still have a human spirit and yet I try to destroy the human nature. Why do I decide to have myself go insane? I had killed Aubrey by myself. He had used to be human too. What have I done?'_

Risika shed a tear or two, _'It had been so many years. I have forgotten what it was like to be human. You have so many emotions. Those emotions are happiness, sadness, and anger. I was only full of anger and greed. I wish I could turn back into time. I feel so sorry of what I have done. This friendship and the relationship between everyone is so strong. Something I had only realized when I was Rachel. I had left her in the dark.' _Then she shed her last tear.

She looked in the puddle of tears. They were so dry, but she could see her reminiscences. Before Ather had turned her into a vampire, before Aubrey killed her brother. Back when she still had a love for her Bengal tiger.

"I would rather be malnourished than feed on another human. Perhaps if I pass on, things will become better of me. Please, everyone. Forgive me." Risika said leaning towards the light.

Then Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda collapsed.

"Yugi are you okay?" Mai asked.

"Yes, are you?" Yugi replied.

"Um...yeah," Mai had Jonouchi collapsed on her lap, "What about Risika?"

"Risika," Yugi whispered.

Risika grinned. She closed her eyes, took out the cross pendant that she had taken from Aubrey. Inserted it in the knife, and sliced it deep in her neck. It was her vampiric suicide.

"Hey, where am I? Hey Mai," Jonouchi said awakened, slightly smiling. Anzu and Honda had also awoken too.

"Wow, I had a dream that everything became a crazy maniac world," Honda explained.

"Me too," Anzu added. "So, where are we?"

Yugi pulled out the tickets to Anzu's dance concert that he found in his pocket and a memo was attached. It said, '_I am sorry'_.

_0o0These tickets are to Anzu's dance concert now. There is enough for everyone.0o0_

"I think we are going to the concert for Anzu. See?"

_0o0My Darkness I thought these tickets expired.0o0_

_XxRisika must have done it.xX_

Yugi smiled softly. But he was still wondering why Risika decided to do what she did.

"Yeah! I remember now! I finally got picked and... But...I don't remember that I had to have a concert straight away!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you already know what the moves are, who knows when you are on stage a lot of things can happen, Anzu." Yugi stated.

"Yugi's right, so just go out there and do your best!" Mai said winking at Yugi. Yugi smiled in reply.

"Awwright! To the concert! Wait, where are we?" Jonouchi asked.

"We're in New York." Mai replied.

"Wow, New York!" Honda exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Well, if you want to get there, our tickets say 6:30pm. Right now it's 5:50pm. So we have a while but we have to catch a bus!" Anzu said.

"Okay, then we leave!" Yugi exclaimed.

It took them until 6:15pm to get there. Everyone was able to get his or her seats but when the show started no one was there. No other dancers, no hosts, no body.

"Where is everyone? This doesn't seem right." Honda said.

"Yeah. It's now 6:49 and no one's here. Not even an audience. Why?" Yugi questioned.

_XxSomething really doesn't make sense here.xX_

_0o0What do you think it could be?0o0_

_XxI'm not sure; I don't feel any dark presence or anything.xX_

"Hey, I am going to get one of them cold pizzas." Jonouchi said, jumping out of his seat.

"I'll come too. Call us when things start." Honda joined, looking around for suspicious people.

Hours later no one still came around. Yugi had to go to the bathroom and Mai was left alone in the auditorium.

"Where is everyone? It's been several hours!" She complained.

Mai looked around for a while. She had gotten tired of waiting. She soon left the auditorium, hearing deep breathing noises. She decided to walk faster. Then she reached to one of the corners she put a lot of items on to block them from turning. She waited then...

"Great Scott! Who puts things in a corner like this?" It was Bakura! He tripped over the items.

"Bakura?" Mai questioned, "What are you doing in New York? Especially at this time?"

"Who_ isn't_ here?" Bakura said.


End file.
